


October 2019 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Labyrinth (1986), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: As it says on the tin.





	1. Henson Creations

Elegant ball decor, faerie masks adorning faces, with her in the most elegant white gown was the beginning of a beautiful dream, Miss Piggy decided. She could have done without spotting Nicky. Then again, several of the dancers looked far too familiar as she moved from partner to partner.

"Lovely as ever," Jareth said, taking her hands to escort her in the Viennese Waltz that had been struck up.

"Moi?" she inquired as coquettishly as possible.

"When you're surrounded by goblins, even swine are refreshing," Jareth said with a dangerous smile.

She dealt him a karate chop, and stormed off.


	2. Star Wars

"How do you not… just fall into the hopelessness?"

This second desert dweller to carve a place out of Ahsoka's heart was struggling. Then again, which of them had not struggled? The First Order was the worst of the Empire, of the defunct Republic all over again, and Anakin's grandson…

Well. The less said about him, the better.

"I don't like letting other people win," the Togruta told her human student. "They win, if hope is extinguished. I choose to believe most people are good and will choose kindness. They just rarely have power."

Rey considered, and decided it worked.


	3. Birds of Prey (and guest)

"I heard something," Helena said, casting about past the light of their lanterns, trying to see.

"It's probably just the jackalope," Dinah said dismissively. 

Babs looked at her, already comfy in her sleeping bag, head propped up on an inflatable pillow so she could read.

"Those don't exist," she said firmly.

Dinah sniffed. "We live in a city with a literal half bat, half man person, and you refuse to believe in a jackalope? So sad."

"It's made up," Babs contended, before settling into her book.

Five seconds later, Helena shrieked as a rabbit with antlers streaked through, and Dinah dissolved into laughter. Babs was glaring, having actually dropped her book.

"Which one? Who did you put up to it?" Babs demanded, as Helena covered her face for having shrieked at a prank.

Dinah kept laughing helplessly, before Martian Manhunter strode back to the edge of the lanterns' light.

"Good evening. I do hope everyone is enjoying their time off?"

That sent Helena into laughter as she had heard the Martian was a prankster, but had never seen it in action.

"How many packs of cookies did she bribe you with?" Babs asked shrewdly.

"A paid hireling never tells such."


	4. Nightwing and Batgirl

Nightwing stumbled, tripping over one of the low memorial stones as he tried to keep sight of the suspect. He caught himself, allowing himself to look over the ground to make note of any others. This was not a part of the memorial gardens he was familiar with, much older and showing a lack of care that went with a lack of living family members to fuss over such.

When he looked back up, motion pulled his eyes to the row of trees, to see two people, a man and a woman, rising from the ground on grotesquely broken limbs. Shattered bodies reluctantly straightened, and Nightwing felt ever bit of fear and disbelief of his childhood to be staring at the torn costumes, at the ravaged spectres of his mother and father before him.

It had to be unreal, a part of his brain said. He knew the Scarecrow was running loose in the city. THis could be his work.

And yet…

They shambled toward him, soundless words calling to him, begging him to be their little boy, to join them in eternity. He took a step toward them— 

— and fell as Batgirl tackled him.

"Always saving you, Boy Wonder."


	5. Stargate SG-1

The moment they crossed the event threshold, Sam knew something was wrong. She looked around, trying to pin it down past the fact there were no people in sight, despite the gate here being in the middle of a town square. Next to her, Teal'c twitched, and brought up his weapon more clearly, so she knew it was not her imagination.

"There's no sound of life," Daniel contributed, and Sam had to concede that. It was just silent here, save the slightest motion of the air moving on and around the empty buildings. Buildings that were, as far as she could see, constructed of stone and metal only, nothing wooden.

No plants, just dirt and rock… nothing organic at all.

"We must leave," Teal'c said as Sam was reaching that conclusion. "The advance drone we sent saw a thriving planet not three days ago."

"Decontamination and isolation procedures on the other side," Jack ruled, having studied it all as well, made his own independent judgment.

They backed up toward the gate, Daniel moving to get them a way home… and he vanished. Teal'c quickly did a tactical sweep and likewise vanished. Jack moved…

…and Sam sat bolt upright, shaking violently.


	6. Scooby Doo

"It's not really haunted," Velma said, trying to calm Shaggy, being held up by Scooby at the moment.

"I'm telling you, we saw a ghost!" Shaggy insisted. "He was trying to get us to go in the house of mirrors!"

"You should have, Shaggy," Daphne said. "It would have proven there was no ghost!"

"I thought that was vampires," Fred said, getting a patented 'you are not helping' look from both girls.

Shaggy climbed down, and pointed. "If there's no ghost, then you should come over there!"

Scooby started slinking away, but Velma caught his collar and they all went.


End file.
